Triangle
by XVIII
Summary: Short story about the Ani/Ami/Obi LT... one chapter for each charatcers POV of another... PG13 juss cuz
1. Anakin

Title: Triangle  
  
Author: XVIII  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Love Triangle between Ani/Ami/Obi  
  
Summary: Each character's thoughts on another character  
  
Archive: Ask me first!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Mr. Lucas.  
  
Chapter 1: Anakin  
  
I don't get it.  
  
Ever since I was nine I've been in love with her. I've been with her every chance I could; I've tried to stand by her when she was troubled. I've traveled half the galaxy with her, for heavens sake! But does she notice? No!  
  
She thinks I'm still the boy she first met on Tatoonie. I know it! When she looks at me, it's not the look of two lovers. It's the look of an older sister to her baby brother. Is that all I'll ever be to her? A sibling, a friend?  
  
I think she knows. Every time I glance at her from across the room, she meets my gaze for just a split second, and then turns away, a small smile on her face. That's when I start getting mad. I know Obi-Wan has been telling me to control my emotions and all, but she's toying with me! How can you expect me not to be angry?!  
  
The anger goes away though. Even when I can't control all of it using the Force, one glimpse of her can wipe away all my anger. She's so confident, so poised, so… perfect. Just like an angel.  
  
Yeah, an angel. Sounds pretty dumb, huh? I don't really know why, but I can still remember the first time I met her. I asked her if she was an angel. That same thought has stuck with me through the years, except I don't need to question anymore. I know she is an angel.  
  
Maybe it's just me. I mean, every time I try to explain my feelings to her, I get rejected. She always tells me that I'm too young to love her, or that I'll find someone else that I'd love even more, or that I'm just confused and I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But I do know! I'm in love with her!  
  
But why won't she love me back? 


	2. Amidala

Title: Triangle  
  
Author: XVIII  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Love Triangle between Ani/Ami/Obi  
  
Summary: Each character's thoughts on another character  
  
Archive: Ask me first!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Mr. Lucas.  
  
Chapter 2: Amidala  
  
He's looking at me again.  
  
I can feel his ice-blue eyes penetrating my skin. It sends shivers up my spine. And not in a good way, either. It's like when someone drops ice cubes down your back.  
  
I must be a horrible person. I can see that he has eyes for me. But my eyes are focused on his master. Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
I know I'm probably losing my mind. You can't blame me either, with all the fuss going around recently in the Senate. Me falling for a Jedi Master. The senator of Naboo falling for a Jedi Master. Crazy, huh?  
  
No, you say? I seem to remember him telling me that Jedi who loved were doomed to the Dark Side. He had loved once, and that his love had been brutally murdered. Would this be our fate, if said fate would link the two of us together?  
  
Qui-Gon once said that we control our own destinies. Is that true? I can't get rid of the feeling that I'm just a pawn in a giant scheme. That my life has no meaning. That my destiny has already been set out for me. That is what I feel as I look at the people sitting at the circular table. Have each of them been serving meaninglessly?  
  
Then I come to the Jedi. I meet Anakin's eyes, and he turns away. I smile faintly and the smile disappears when my eyes lock with Obi-Wan. He gives a slight nod, unnoticeable to anyone but myself, signifying that, no, we weren't meant to love each other.  
  
Signifying that we couldn't love each other.  
  
Then why can't I stop loving him? 


	3. Obi-Wan

Title: Triangle  
  
Author: XVIII  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Love Triangle between Ani/Ami/Obi  
  
Summary: Each character's thoughts on another character  
  
Archive: Ask me first!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Mr. Lucas.  
  
Chapter 3: Obi-Wan  
  
I am supposed to be concentrating on the meeting, but all I can thing about is the boy. Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Qui-Gon took him away from everything he knew because he suspected that he would be the One. I had doubts at first, but they later subsided. As I look at him gazing longingly at the queen for the umpteenth time, I can't help but start doubting again.  
  
The boy is in trouble, I can feel it. He is in love with Amidala. This kind of love can only lead to pain and the Dark Side. As his master, as his friend, as his family, I would not wish to see that happen.  
  
What would Qui-Gon do? I seem to ask myself this very often, and have found it increasingly difficult to remember. Maybe because I am growing old and his death seems so long ago. Was it so long ago that I took Anakin as my padawan?  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as I see Amidala staring at me from across the table. I know what she is thinking because I have expressed the same emotions at times. But I know that a relationship between us could not happen. We weren't meant for each other.  
  
I shake my head ever so slightly, and she seems to understand. In another time and place I would have given my heart to her, but my heart already belongs to the boy. I love him more than anything in the world, but it is a bond stronger than that of two lovers, even a husband and his wife.  
  
The bond we share is fading slowly. That is why I am worried. Our bond is breaking. I can feel there is a great conflict approaching.  
  
And I don't know how to stop it. 


End file.
